


Anything to Keep you Sane...

by SanmosOnDiscord



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Because I wrote it on my phone lol, Comfort Sex, Deimos - Freeform, Deimos is dead, Grieving sex, Hank - Freeform, Hank starting to actually care about someone else, I hope I wrote this good, I love this pairing, I’ll write more, M/M, Madness combat - Freeform, PWF, Porn with Feelings, Sanford, Shaking hands like how they’re animated, Threesome, Whump, but only mentioned though, the whump is strong in this one, they gotta tremble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/pseuds/SanmosOnDiscord
Summary: Hank and Sanford are still reeling after the loss of Deimos. Hank can never come close to satisfying Sanford the way Deimos did, but he can try.
Relationships: Deimos/Sanford (Madness Combat), Hank/Deimos/Sanford, Hank/Sanford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Anything to Keep you Sane...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfire/gifts).



> Takes place after MC 11 but before DeimosRebuilt. Possible AU. I dunno, lmao. Enjoy!  
> I blame Dollfire for getting me into this series and writing smut about it lol.  
> We have a server where you can talk about Madness ships and share your work!! NSFW included :3 https://discord.gg/3gy5VxPhYV

There were times he would wake up at night, his hand outstretched and reaching for Deimos’s face. But it vanished just as soon as his dreams did, and he was surrounded by the cool air conditioning of Hank’s apartment, the wrinkles sheets cold to the touch. It seemed the more days that passed, the more real the emptiness in his bed felt.

 _Deimos is dead_. Was the first thought that came to mind, and it was slowly beginning to set in. Painfully slow.

 _The Auditor is still out there_. That was usually the second thought that occurred to him upon awakening. His fighting had noticeably become more brutal, and he lashed out with his hook with murdurous intent. It was never enough for him.

For Deimos.

Until he found his way to the Auditor, and avenged his man at last.

Sanford rolled over in his bed, dragging Deimos’s pillow closer to him and holding it against his chest, taking in his lingering scent before it was gone forever. He missed Deimos’s touch. The feel of his skin caressing his own. His voice whispering in his ear words that belonged only to him.

Nothing could compare to Deimos in the sheets. Nothing could satisfy him in the same way, even when Sanford used to top.

Hank would join in once in a while, but he was rough around the edges, unrefined. He didn’t know how to satisfy Sanford the way Deimos did. Deimos knew every sensitive area on his body.

“Deimos...” he murmured into his pillow, pressing it against his body the way he used to curl up with Deimos on those sleepless nights.

Sanford barely registered his bedroom door opening slightly, letting in a stream of soft light before quickly being shut. The mattress dipped with the weight of another body. Hank’s rough hand gripped Sanford’s arm - too tightly at first - before he realized it and softened his touch, running his fingers up and down Sanford’s arm.

At first, the nights the three of them spent in bed were fun to him, and allowed him to let out his inner animal. Much to the dismay of Sanford and Deimos. This... _caring_ about people other than himself. It was a new concept to him. But not one that was difficult to slip into.

“Sanford?” He whispered.

Sanford froze upon Hank’s touch and voice, something familiar in this unfamiliar world without Deimos. He melted against his hand.

Hank was silent for a heartbeat. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?”

Sanford didn’t need to answer. It was obvious. But what was more obvious was the fact that he hadn’t had sex in weeks. Not since the last night the three of them had sex. The night before Deimos was killed.

Sanford needed something, and Hank would be damned if he was going to just sit there and not do anything about it.

“I’m not... like him. I can’t satisfy you the same way he did. But I’ll try.” Hank’s voice sounded slightly muffled, and when Sanford glanced up, he noticed in the semi-darkness that Hank still had his red shades and mask covering the lower half of his face. He’d been out patrolling around the apartment, making sure no AAHW agents were sent to search for them while their guard was down. He’d just gotten back inside and went to check on Sanford.

“I miss him.”

“I miss him, too.”

Hank slipped on top of Sanford’s body beneath the sheets, his hands snaking down into his boxers. He softly, slowly stroked his hard-on. “You need it.”

“Hank...”

“I’ll take care of it for you. Let me.”

“H... Hank...” He couldn’t say anything else. He couldn’t trust his own voice. He took a deep breath and whispered in the darkness around them. “You don’t have to do this.”

“... I know.” Hank said bluntly. “But I want to. Let me do it.”

Hank silently, patiently, painstakingly waited for the nod he got from Sanford before continuing to languidly stroke his dick, his other hand running up and down his inner thigh, inciting soft moans and sharp inhales from the man beneath him. He was still wearing his shades, having been too tired from a day of fighting to remove them before throwing his bloodstained clothing on the floor and collapsing facedown into his mattress. It was difficult to read his expression, but once in a while he bit his bottom lip whenever Hank stroked him in just the right way.

Hank’s dick throbbed with anticipation inside his black clothing. Normally, he would’ve gone straight for Sanford’s or Deimos’s ass the moment he entered the bed. But that’s not what Sanford needed right now. Deimos spent time in foreplay, making sure Sanford was prepped before he entered him.

Slowly, Sanford let go of Deimos’s pillow and rolled onto his back, but kept the pillow close enough that he could still smell Deimos’s scent. As if he were still with them, and this was just another sleepless night that the three of them spent together to let the hours pass by.

Hank pulled his mask down to his neck, exposing his five o’clock shadow and lips. He leaned in and planted kisses along Sanford’s thighs, moving up his abs and towards his neck, sealing the trail of kisses by pressing their lips together. There was a type of _relief_ in the way Sanford kissed him back. But whether he was letting his emotions pour out of him, or he was encouraging Hank along, Hank didn’t know.

He took it as a good sign and ran the palms of his hands across his nipples. He felt Sanford’s heart _thump_ against his chest upon the sensitive contact, and he groaned softly. Hank’s hands moved away from Sanford’s body, eliciting a confused look from Sanford behind his black shades. Hank quickly began tugging off his clothing, and Sanford watched his silhouette in the faded distant city lights spilling in through his window until he was fully naked. He climbed back into the bed and pressed his dick against Sanford’s, rubbing the both of them together.

“Do you like that?” Hank murmured, his hands moving to all the sensitive areas on his body that he remembered Deimos touching. “Am I being too rough?” _I probably am_.

“No...” Sanford sighed. “Keep... keep going.”

Hank leaned down and suckled on Sanford’s dick, pressing soft, wet kisses against his balls. Sanford groaned in relief, his legs tightening around Hank’s head. His hands roved up and down Sanford’s sides of his torso and ribcage, never feeling satisfied until he moaned for him the way he moaned for Deimos. It was working.

Once Sanford’s dick was as stiff as he’d ever seen it, and the rest of his body was lax and ready to be penetrated, Hank dragged his hands softly down Sanford’s legs, causing him to tremble and jolt at the sensation. Hank lifted his legs over his shoulders until he was exposed for him, but it was too dark to see Sanford’s entrance. His hands travelled across his skin, his moans telling him whenever he was getting close to his entrance. Once he felt his anus between his fingers, he pushed his own dick into it. He was slick with cum, so penetration was easy and painless.

“Hank—“ Sanford’s incredulous voice broke in the dark. “Deimos...”

“I know,” Hank’s hands stroked his legs while he began thrusting into him, his dick rubbing against Sanford’s inner walls. “I know. Me too...”

Hank’s breathy grunts melted with Sanford’s soft moans until the sound of 3 AM sex filled the bedroom. The bed creaked beneath their movement, but neither of them had any intention of stopping. Hank remembered more of what Deimos used to do. He took hold of Sanford’s dick and began rubbing the top of his thumb against the slit. Sanford’s moans heightened in volume until he almost screamed Hank’s name.

Alarmed that any neighbors - or even agents and grunts that he could’ve missed - would hear, Hank quickly kissed Sanford to muffle his sound. But his mask was still covering his face, so the fabric remained between them. Sanford bit down on itand yanked it away with urgency, pulling Hank flush against his hot, feverish skin while Hank continued pleasuring him in the softest, most seductive way Sanford had ever seen him do.

Sanford’s throat constricted at the thought of what he’d lost, but he forcefully swallowed down and murmured “Hank...” in an incredulous tone, pressing the sides of their faces together. He hadn’t expected this from him at all.

“Sanford... How does this feel to you?” Hank grunted, alternating between pressing hot kisses and wet suckling against his neck.

“Please...” Sanford ran his hand up and down Hank’s bare back, feeling the rippling muscles tense and relax under his touch with every soft thrust. “You... you didn’t... have to...”

“I know the hell you’ve gone through,” Hank shut his eyes upon the memories of being dragged into hell over and over with each death, having his arm ripped away, and his time with the Retainer. “I’ve been there. You need your sanity. Let me do this to you.”

“Nngh...”

“Let me fuck you, Sanford.”

“ _Mmhh_!”

“I’ll make you feel good.”

Sanford could barely respond. Hank didn’t expect him to. Wordplay was something Sanford couldn’t resist. Hank shuddered as he came inside Sanford, coating his insides and letting Hank slip through his walls much easier. He let his dick run up underneath Sanford’s sack whenever he exited his ass before slipping back inside. His hands trembled slightly whenever he thrusted into Sanford just right, expressing his unspoken pleasure.

He noticed Sanford wasn’t holding his gaze with Hank’s while he made love to him. Instead, his eyes rested on the empty space beside him. Hank pushed Deimos’s pillow closer to Sanford, encouraging him to inhale it as if he were still there. Hank pressed up against Sanford’s prostrate. Sanford inhaled sharply, his hands rapidly shaking, unable to contain his ecstasy. His round shades fogged up with each breath Hank exhaled between them.

Hank lightly (or at least he tried to) took hold of Sanford’s shades and moved them up until they perched on top of his bandana. Achingly similar to the way Deimos had done. The closeness and intimacy was enough to send Sanford spiraling, and his legs tightened around Hank’s neck and shoulders, signaling that he was approaching his climax.

“Hank... I... I’m...!”

Hank froze for a fraction of a second before he continued moving inside him, hitting his prostrate over and over, listening to Sanford’s breathy moans as his guide.

“Ha— Hank—“ Sanford gasped, then his eyes rolled up. “...Nnnnghh...” Sanford’s entire body trembled as he basked in the golden glow of his climax, with Hank literally and figuratively filling every cold part of him.

“Hnng...” Hank grunted as he felt Sanford unleash a load onto his cock, the slick liquid dribbling down onto his balls and coating them. He unleashed a shiver with Sanford and slowed down his movements to a simmer, drawing out the moment for as long as possible. He suckled and chewed on Sanford’s bottom lip until he was sure that Sanford was sexually satiated.

Hank’s hands roved up Sanford’s legs, which were still hooked around his neck. He gently pried them off and then rolled back onto the mattress, spooning Sanford into the crook of his body. He whispered his name and pressed hot kisses against his bare back, and running his hand up and down his inner thigh. “Sanford... did you enjoy it?”

Sanford pressed Hank’s hand and Deimos’s pillow close against him. The only remnants of his world now. “Hank... You felt incredible.”

“But I’m not as good as he was. As Deimos.” Hank didn’t think anyone would ever be.

Sanford chuckled. “ _I’m_ not as good as Deimos. But you did more than enough.”

Hank pulled Sanford closer, running his thumb in circles along the palm of Sanford’s hand until he was lulled to sleep. “Anything to keep you sane...”

Hank didn’t want to imagine being alone again. Sanford and Deimos fighting alongside him and keeping his sheets warm was more than what he could have asked for. Deimos was gone, and Sanford was running out of reasons to keep his sanity. He didn’t want to lose him, too. Not when he was finally learning how to care for others.

And he knew these trials were only the beginning.

“Anything to keep you sane...”


End file.
